


Lots of Bombs (WIP Name)

by TheRK100Model



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, chapter 9 boss fight-, corrupted wheatley is an asshole, corrupted wheatley made an oopsie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRK100Model/pseuds/TheRK100Model
Summary: “I. HAVE HAD. ENOUGH!”Corrupted Wheatley makes an oopsie then realises his oopsie
Kudos: 10





	Lots of Bombs (WIP Name)

“I. HAVE HAD. ENOUGH!”

The battle between the two was intense,  _ extremely intense. _ Bombs going everywhere, all the while both defending. 

“Am I being too vague? I. DESPISE YOU. I LOATHE you. You ARROGANT, SMUGLY QUIET, AWFUL JUMPSUITED **MONSTER** of a woman.”

The battle continued. Wheatley playing offence, and Chell playing defence. The facility was slowly going down, and by the way things were going, Wheatley would go down with it. Wheatley, at this point, was  _ far  _ beyond the point of redemption, all she knew was he would not be forgiven.

“And another thing! You never caught me. I told you I could have died falling from that rail. And you didn’t catch me. You didn’t even  _ try _ .”

After that, it was all a blur. Trying to keep up with his attacks all while hearing him rant about how she ‘ _ betrayed'  _ him. Still, she tried to focus on what he was saying, even if it meant paying less attention to his attacks. 

“Then, when he’s no use to you, he has a little accident. Doesn’t he? ‘Falls of his management rail. Doesn’t he!”

Then,  _ it happened _ .

The timer on the screen read ‘0:00’. The neurotoxin flooded the room and soon enough, she dropped dead.

Wheatley was in shock. He didn’t think he’d actually  _ kill  _ her. He couldn’t say anything, all he could do was stare at her body, laying on the floor.

“Self Destruction imminent.”

He sighed. “I’m sorry love..”

The entire facility blew up and Aperture finished it’s legacy.

  
  



End file.
